User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 35
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 35 *Sob* I-I did it...I finally made it...to S-Saturday...*Sobs again* Anyway, just a quick thank you to my readers--I'm doing well in school, and I appreciate your patience, support, and encouragement. *Wipes tear from eye* It really makes my day... *Ahem* Anyway, on to the story~ *** Zen shited awkwardly as Tillith and Lancia embraced her on either side, sobbing in relief. "Y-You idiot!" Tillith cried, "You a-almost kiled you-yourself...!" Lancia blew her nose in the fabric of her summoner's shirt. "You're always r-risking your life, idiot! Y-you need to t-think about us more!" Zen quickly pushed them away, wiping at her shirt. "M-My apologies." She swiftly brushed off any snot that might have smeared on her shirt. "But it was a success." The fire unit promptly knocked Zen on the head with her pan. "Idiot, that's not the point!" Zen collapsed in a heap. "Y-You killed her!" Tillith gasped, pointining at the chef, "Murdurer!" As they argued, Zen picked herself up, making a quick exit from the fray. She made her way to Galant and Lira. "I wanted to thank you," She said, "And also apologize. I know I make you worry, but it is necesarry sometimes." "No problem," Galant ruffled her hair, then frowned. "Although, there's a certain wet blanket that might not agree..." Zen looked past them where Sergio was leaning against a tree. His eyes were closed, but a scowl was evident on his face. "Ah..." "You should talk to him," Lira suggested. The summoner's shoulders dropped. "I know, but he might not forgive me so easily. He always reprimands me for putting myself in danger, yet I keep on doing it..." Lira gave her a small nudge, her face still expressionless. "...Talk to him," She insisted. Zen hesitated, but finally complied, approaching the water unit sheepishly. He didn't look up, even though she stood right in front of him. She shifted on her feet, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, unsure of what she should even say. He remained unmoving. Finally, she walked around him, deciding to sit next to him. Several moments of silence passed before Sergio decided to speak. "Did you know...?" Zen looked over at him. "Hm?" The water unit seemed hesitant to continue. "In my past life...I was a great commander. I lead armies, I conquered nations. And yet..." He opened his eyes, staring up at the sky. "I could never let anyone get close to me." The summoner listened quietly. "My men respected me, but they also feared me. I never accepted their help, even in great times of need. But they never left my side." He clenched his fist, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Even when we were surrounded by death, they refused to abandon me. Even after all those years that I ignored them, underestimated them." He turned to Zen, eyes heavy with grief. "Those men...died for me...And I never thanked them." Her eyes widened slightly. Though he was a little more open with his emotions, Sergio was more similar to Mifune than he'd care to admit. Although he was blatantly over-protective, at the same time, he was distant. "You don't need to die early, Zen," Sergio spoke softly, staring into her blue eyes. She looked away, ashamed. "I-I don't mean to worry you...but I am willing to risk my life to--" "No," He took her hands in his, turning her back to him. "You need to live." The conviction in his voice kept her from turning away. "Even if our path leads to destruction," He continued, "Even if you must sacrifice everything to protect those you love...you must live. No matter what you throw your life away for, your death will be meaningless if you are not here to carry out your victory." She nodded. "O-okay..." "Promise me," He pressed, "You'll live to see your victory. Promise me that you won't die until you have lived out your victory." Again, she nodded, this time more sure of herself. "I promise, Sergio." From a distance, Mifune watched silently. "....If only..." "....If only that was a promise you could have kept.......Yukino...." *** Wah! Drama, drama, (Lady Gaga). *Shot* Anyway, so I recently evolved Sergio to 6*. Yay~ Anyway, I also got another Sergio unit in his 3* form, and I was reading through his quotes. And then I realized.... ....I have Mifune and Sergio mixed up. If you read some of Sergio's evolution quotes, he seems to dislike main character-chan. But Mifune never really gives any signs of bitterness towards main character-chan. Oops. Oh well, I kind of like it this way any way...but what do you guys think? Post in the comments below~! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts